At the Ballet Studio
by thewanderinglesbian
Summary: Jane starts a new job as an accompanist at a ballet studio where she meets a gorgeous ballerina off whom she can't take her eyes. Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

"Janie! You're gonna be late!" Angela called.

Jane groaned and pulled the covers over her head. It was her first day of work. She had finished high school earlier that year and although her dream was to go straight to the police academy, she found herself trying to earn some money at the old ballet school she was forced to attend when she was too young to protest. After a few minutes of enjoying the warmth of her bed, she rolled out of the sheets. On her way to the bathroom, she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Dark, unruly curls framed her face. She sighed, then continued getting ready. She was out the door ten minutes later.

Soon, Jane had arrived. She pushed through the old French doors and found herself in the hall. There was a long bench dotted with girly tote bags and street shoes arranged neatly under each bag. Just the way she'd left it ten years ago. Suddenly, Jane heard the sound of heels hammering the wooden floor.

"There you are, Jane! Come, come, the lesson is about to start!" Miss V called out with a clap of her hands. Jane smiled politely and followed her into the studio. It was a large clean room with shiny wooden floors and barres toward the back wall. A lovely parlor grand stood over to the right and Jane made her way towards her new work station.

Jane took a seat on the stool and acquainted herself with the ebony and the ivory.

"Let's begin, girl!" Miss V clapped twice. There was a flurry as twenty odd teenaged girls of varying heights and builds, but all with that perfect bun scurried to their positions at the barre. A few of them glanced at the new accompanist with questioning looks. Jane bowed her head and pretended to be focused on the keys. Miss V cleared her throat and Jane's head snapped up. She honestly did not know what to expect. Miss V demonstrated a sequence of moves while calling out the French words that Jane was sure she knew at one point her life. When Miss V finished with a flourish, she and the ballerinas all looked expectantly at Jane. When it was clear that Jane was clueless, Miss V glided over to her and explained that she had to improvise a simple melody to the tempo of what she had just danced. Jane nodded and played the first thing that came to her mind. It was eight bars long and to the tempo that Miss V had danced. Then she stopped. Again, everyone in the room looked at her expectantly.

"Repeat until I say stop, darling!" Miss V called. Jane blushed and a few girls snickered as she fumbled to remember what she had just played. The class continued like that. It was the longest two hours of Jane's life. All those snooty ballerinas must think she's mentally handicapped. By the end, she had gotten a bit more used to the whole idea, but she was still very grateful when Miss V clapped twice, signaling the end of the class. The ballerinas all rushed very gracefully out of the studio to hit the showers. Jane stayed back at piano. Miss V shot her an encouraging smile and Jane returned it as politely as she could, but she had already decided that she would not be huge fan of this job.

It was part of the agreement that Jane would be allowed to practice on the piano in the studio after the ballet lesson, as they no longer had the little upright piano in the Rizzoli house and Jane admittedly missed playing it. So, as soon as she was sure that all the ballerinas were out of earshot, she began to play. Her slender fingers danced across the keys and she could not suppress her smile. Although she would not admit this to her mother, Jane really loved playing. It sparked something deep inside. She was just about to lose herself in the piece when a voice interrupted her.

"Is that Bach's English Suite No.3?" a girl asked. Jane jumped. She hadn't expected anyone to be there, listening. She nodded and stopped played. She looked up to see who the voice belonged to.

It was a ballerina who looked to be about seventeen. Soft blonde curls reached her shoulder and her hazel eyes shone even from across the room. She was smiling radiantly. Jane's eyes wandered over her body in her tight leotard. Her amazingly defined breasts, her slender waist and wide hips… Jane suddenly realized that she was staring with her mouth wide open. As she regained her composure, the girl laughed. It was the most magical sound Jane that ever heard.

"Well, please don't stop playing. I love Bach!" the girl said. Jane took a deep breath and prayed she would not make any mistakes in front of this girl and then began again form the Prelude.

When Jane completed the piece, the girl who was now seated cross-legged on the floor to listen enthusiastically, applauded. Jane's cheeks flushed.

"Beautiful." the girl commented, so softly that Jane almost didn't hear her. Then she glanced at her watch and alarmed, exclaimed that she had to leave immediately. She ran out of the studio so fast that Jane didn't even get a chance to ask her name.

Jane sat for a moment more, reflecting on the day, when she realized that her mother was probably waiting on her too. She gathered her belongings and left.

"Well, Janie, how was your first day?" Angela inquired as Jane joined the family at the dinner table.

"Mm," Jane said, taking in the smell of her favorite dish, ravioli, "uh- it was alright, I guess." She said before chowing down. She, Frankie and Tommy were too busy eating to see the worried look exchanged between their Ma and Pa. Truth be told, they were worried about their Janie finding her place in the world. Angela opened her mouth to pry more about the new job, as she was genuinely concerned about her only daughter, but Frank touched her arm to stop her. He knew that if Jane wanted to say more, she would have.

The following Saturday morning, Jane was up and out of bed before Angela came to knock not so quietly on her door. To everyone's surprise, she was in a good mood as she rushed out of the house and headed to her second day on the job. She had worked on her improvising and she was determined not to make a fool of herself again in front of those ballerinas… especially the one who had listened so intently to her playing after class. She sat waiting impatiently at the piano for Miss V to start the lesson. When she finally did, Jane's eyes searched the rows of ballerinas at the barre to find that girl. Just as she locked eyes with those gleaming hazel ones, Miss V began demonstrating the steps so she had to look away and focus. The lesson was going well up until the first hour.

Jane had practically memorized the eight bar melody as she had to play it so many times. She decided to take a chance and look up. Her eyes instantly went to the spot where the girl was. Jane was in awe. She plied and pirouetted with such grace. The intense concentration was visible on her face as she knit her eyebrows during an arabesque. The corners of her mouth turned up in a slight smile as she completed the move successfully. The outline of her form was so exquisite as she moved with great agility. Suddenly, she stopped. So did everyone else. To Jane's horror, it was because she had stopped playing. Everyone in the room was staring at her, some glaring. Who knows for how long? Had they caught her lingering eyes?

"S-Sorry," Jane called. She wished the earth would just open up and swallow her whole right then and there. She kept her head bent for the rest of the class.

When the lesson was over and the girls had gone to the showers, Jane began to play one of Bach's preludes. She had gone over the sheet music for this one at home, just in case the Bach-loving ballerina decided to stop in for a listen again. To Jane's disappointment, she was alone in the studio. After she had finished Mozart's Requiem, she discovered that there were tears in her eyes. She shrugged it off as being moved by the music, but deep down, she knew that a part of her was really looking forward to having the one-person audience again. She could not believe that it had actually caused her to shed a tear. Embarrassed, she made her way to the showers.

She did not think that anybody would be left since a whole hour had passed since the lesson finished, but sure enough, one of the showers was still running. Jane bypassed it on her way to the sink. She bent over and splashed the cool water over her face. With the noise of the sink, she did not notice that the shower had stopped running. Jane raised her head and dried her eyes before slowly opening them. She nearly jumped when she saw someone in the mirror, standing directly behind her.

It was the girl. Clad in nothing but a towel. Jane could see her skin glistening and droplets of water dripped down her neck, her shoulder and into her cleavage that was unfortunately totally hidden.

"Uh.. hi there" Jane said, "You uh, gave me a little scare" she chuckled weakly. Why did this girl make her so nervous?

"Oh, did I? I'm terribly sorry." The girl replied. She walked over to the bench and turned her back and shed her towel. Jane stifled a gasp.

"I'm Maura, by the way. Maura Isles." The girl said as she pulled on a pair of silky panties that Jane was sure cost more than her entire outfit. Jane could not believe this girl's- Maura's confidence… being totally naked in front of this girl she barely knew. It must be a ballerina thing- Jane guessed that they were used to changing in front of each other. Well, she wasn't complaining. Maura had already slipped into a sundress and pulled her wet hair out of the way, when Jane realized that she hadn't replied.

"I'm Jane" she managed to get out.

"I know" Maura said she turned around, looking Jane directly in the eye. With that, she turned and left. As the she heard the French doors close, Jane was snapped out of her trance-like state and decided to head home herself.

 **A/N: Hi, tell me if you want me to continue! I don't intend for this to be a one-shot. I was thinking maybe a 20 chapter long fic. Disclaimer- I know nothing about ballet or being an accompanist, although I do play piano myself so forgive me for any mistakes and feel free to review and correct me. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Rizzoli's were surprised to see Jane up and running the following Saturday morning. Frank looked at Angela who shrugged happily. Maybe Jane just really liked her new job. Really, really liked it. She made breakfast for everyone, which is something she never did voluntarily before.

"Well aren't you Little Miss Sunshine?" Tommy chuckled, observing his sister flipping pancakes.

"What, I can't do something nice for my family once in a while?" Jane quipped.

"I'm not complaining!" Tommy held up his hands, "but say, if I didn't know any better I'd say you met some guy at work or something" he said, grinning. Jane spun around, spatula in hand, waving it menacingly at Tommy, a snappy comeback on the tip of her tongue.

"C'mon kids," Angela interrupted, "Why can't you just sit quietly like Frankie?". Frankie turned red as both of his siblings shot him a glare. Jane was back to smiling a few moments after. Maybe she really met a guy, Frankie thought.

After breakfast, Frank caught Jane sneaking a few of those delicious blueberry pancakes into her bag. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"In case I get hungry at work!" she replied indignantly. And with that she left for work.

Jane arrived at Miss V's studio a few minutes later. It was a few miles away from home but she practically ran the entire distance. She checked to make sure her pits weren't too smelly from the exercise, and quickly pulled her hair into a ponytail so she looked a little bit more presentable before entering.

As soon as she pushed through the French doors, she was greeted by a quite uh, voluptuous ass. Maura was bent over, untying her shoes. Perfect timing. Jane cleared her throat. Maura looked up.

"Well, hello Jane" she beamed.

"Morning" Jane replied, sticking her hands in her back pockets. Maura was now seated on the bench, putting on her pointe shoes.

"Well, are you just going to stand there?" Maura chuckled and patted the bench next to her. Jane took a seat, wishing she'd stolen some of her mother's perfume. She racked her brain for something cool to say, but Maura turned out to be a good conversationalist.

"So, the recital is coming up soon. I'm glad."

"Oh, how come? Do you like performing?" Jane asked.

"I do… that, and it means more rehearsals. So I'll get to see more of you." Maura explained.

Jane blushed. How was this girl she had just met so forward? She just oozed confidence. Usually Jane was good at making friends herself, but she found herself rather nervous around Maura. At the same time, she felt a strong desire to impress her.

"So, I uh, I made some blueberry pancakes and I have some with me, if- uh, if you wanna try one" Jane offered. Even though she didn't cook often, she was a very talented chef. What better way to impress her new friend? She had already started fetching the pancakes from her bag when Maura answered.

"Thanks, Jane" Jane smiled at the way Maura said her name, "but, I really shouldn't eat right before practice." With that, she got up and entered the studio. Jane looked on in disbelief as Maura walked over to a few other ballerinas and struck up a conversation.

"What? How could she just tell me that she's glad to see more of me and then just leave? After declining my pancakes too!" Jane wondered to herself, confused. Just then, the French doors opened. Miss V strode in elegantly.

"Come, Jane" she said with her trademark double clap, "time to begin!"

The class passed quickly and Jane was too occupied and focused to catch a few stolen glances at this mysterious Maura. She had received instructions at the end of class to learn the pieces from Swan Lake for the recital. So when class was over, she pulled up the sheet music on her phone and tried to learn the Danse des Petits Cygnes. She had just finished playing through the piece twice and was working on memorizing it when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. Her heart sped up. Could it be Maura?

Indeed it was. She slipped in to the studio just as Jane began to play again. Before Jane could cease playing to greet her, Maura whispered "Don't stop." At the sound of Maura's sultry whisper, the hairs on the back of Jane's neck stood on end. But she continued playing. She was looking down at the piano, but in her peripheral vision, she could see Maura gliding across the studio with arabesques and jetes. Jane wanted to do nothing but look up and admire Maura's grace, but she had to continue playing. At the end of the piece, Maura stood at the barre, panting heavily. She was really worked up.

"You okay there, Maur?" Jane said, surprising herself as the nickname slipped out so effortlessly.

"I'm fine. I just really want this. I need to be the Swan Princess" she explained, still breathing hard. Jane took this opportunity to walk towards her. She placed her hand on the small of Maura's back. She was almost doubled over and Jane was sure this was the first time she had seen her without her normally impeccable posture. At the touch, Maura straightened.

"Would you bring me my water bottle, please?" she asked. Jane nodded and exited the studio to grab the water from the bench in the hall. When she reentered, she was holding the purple water bottle in one hand and a small Tupperware container. Maura was seated cross-legged on the studio floor now, in the same position that she sat when she first listened to Jane play.

"Here," Jane said as she approached Maura and sat beside her, "your water, and a little snack to get your energy back up." Maura smiled as Jane offered her a pancake. She noticed only then that she was really hungry. She was sorry for being so abrupt with Jane earlier and she was really glad that she did get to try the pancakes after all. They were sumptuous!

"Mmm!" Maura couldn't help but exclaim.

"I knew you'd like them." Jane smirked.

"Wow, Jane. I'm impressed! Did you make them yourself?" Maura asked.

"Yup," Jane said. Mission accomplished.

"Well, I wish you would cook me breakfast sometime" Maura laughed.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Maura said, looking into Jane's eye for a moment.

Jane was suddenly aware of how close their faces were. She pulled back and allowed Maura to finish the pancake in peace. Afterwards, Maura stood.

"Jane, I'd like to practice one more time, if you don't mind. Auditions are next week." Maura did her best puppy dog face, hoping like many others, Jane would comply.

"Oh, well you can. But I'm not playing for you." Jane said.

"What? Why?" Maura was surprised her charm hadn't worked this time.

"I want to look at you…I mean, maybe I can help you out, from a musical standpoint" Jane said, rubbing the back of her neck as she stood up next to Maura. She was a good few inches taller than the petite ballerina.

"But, how am I to dance without music?" Maura asked, concerned.

"Ever heard of Youtube, little lady?" Jane laughed, pulling out her phone.

"Of course I have. It's a video-sharing website headquartered in San Bruno, California, United States. The service was created by three former employees in February of 2005 but then it was-"

"Wow, thanks Talking Google, but I've already pulled up the piece if you're ready to practice." Jane interrupted.

Maura nodded, not sure if Talking Google was meant to insult or praise, but she walked over to the right side of the room and stood in her starting position.

Jane sat at the piano but made sure she had a clear view of Maura, then she pressed play. The sound of the string instruments swelled in the room, contrasting with Jane's playing. Jane was only the accompanist for the early rehearsals as there would be an orchestra playing for the recital. She wished she could be playing for the recital as that meant more rehearsal time with Maura, but then again, not playing means she could have a seat in the audience and admire Maura for the whole show.

Maura moved with great agility across the room. She was the picture of grace and she embodied the character of the little swans perfectly. As her hands moved above her head during a turn, Jane was surprised to see her incredibly toned forearms. As the music sped up, so did Maura. She was brilliant. Soon, the piece came to an end. Jane was awestruck. Maura strode over to where Jane was seated and took a sip from her water bottle.

"Well?" Maura asked, unable to read Jane's expression.

"That was brilliant, Maur." she said earnestly.

"No one's ever given me a nickname before. I don't have much friends" She stated matter-of-factly.

"Really?" Jane asked. She seemed so perfect, surely she had tons of friends at school, or so Jane had thought.

"Well, now you have me." Jane said. She did not expect Maura to throw her arms around her, but that's what happened. Jane loved the way Maura felt in her arms. Sweat was glistening on Maura's chest but Jane did not mind, because somehow, she still managed to smell great. After a few seconds, Maura pulled away, much to Jane's discontent. She flashed her brilliant smile and Jane, thanked her again and left the studio. Jane's heart melted at the smile. She practically skipped home that day.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane awoke with a start, the shrill ("I have to get around to changing that" she thought) ring of her cell phone making her cover her ears. Still not wanting to open her eyes and get rid of the afternoon nap grogginess, she reached around her bedside table for the cell phone. When she finally rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she saw the unfamiliar number flash across the screen. She cleared her throat before answering, just to make sure her morning voice didn't make her sound any manlier than she thought she already sounded.

"Hello?"

"Jane!" She instantly recognized the sunshiny voice of her new friend, but she also noticed a sense of urgency in her tone.

"Yeah, Maur?" She replied, purposely using the new nickname.

"I need your help."

"You do? What do you need?" Jane said, hoping her eagerness to do anything for Maura was not conveyed in her tone.

"I… well, auditions are in two days and I'm finding myself a little frantic" Maura admitted, "Will you come down to the studio for just one more practice, please please please?"

"One please would have done," Jane chuckled, "what time?"

"ASAP... uh, I mean, whenever you can, but preferably sooner rather than later, please."

Jane stretched as Maura spoke hurriedly. A sound that was a cross between a yawn and a moan escaped her lips.

"Were you sleeping, Jane? I'm terribly sorry to have woken you! Never mind then, I'll just practice with music from Youtu-"

"No, Maur, it's fine. I'm already up. Meet you at the studio in 20?"

"Yup" Maura smiled to herself as she hung up. "Jane is such a magnificent friend!" she mused, contentedly as she hopped into her Lexus.

Jane was leaning up against the piano when Maura walked into the studio. She seemed to be daydreaming as she had a faraway look in those chocolate brown eyes. Maura momentarily admired her slim, athletic physique before clearing her throat to announce her arrival. Jane looked up and smiled at Maura.

"Say, you never told me how you got my number… I don't recall giving it to you." Jane said, teasingly.

"Why, I just rang Miss V and she gave it to me. And all's fine because now you have my number too" Maura said with a wink. Jane's heart fluttered but she tried to maintain her composure.

"Hmm… glad to know. I see you've taken the unspoken invite to call me anytime and I guess that mean I can do the same for you then?" Jane quipped with a slight smirk.

Maura returned the smirk but then she remembered the reason they were there and she asked Jane to begin.

By that time, Jane was familiar enough with the piece to glance up at Maura ever so often. She had seen the ballerina dance many times but she was still amazed by her grace. She especially loved the little pout that Maura's lips made when she was concentrating intensely. It was endearing. Jane's eyes never left the dancer's sleek yet curvy (in all the right places) body as she completed the grand finale. Maura finished with a bow and then looked to Jane expectantly.

"I have no clue why you were so worried." Jane said, making Maura blush.

"Thank you, Jane. Do you think I'll get the part?" she asked.

"I'm sure of it, Maur." Jane replied, smiling.

Then Maura did what she had done the first time Jane had called her "Maur". She threw her arms around the taller girl with such force that Jane almost fell back and onto the piano, but she found stability in Maura's arms and returned the strong hug.

"Thanks for practicing with me… and encouraging me. Thanks for everything, Jane" Maura said, her words a whisper in Jane's ear. She broke the hug and gave Jane a quick peck on the cheek, then excused herself to the showers. Jane hung around for a while, basking in her satisfaction after Maura's kiss. She decided she might as well practice herself, since she was already at the studio and Miss V said it was open for anyone to practice before auditions. She didn't specify ballerinas, so Jane decided to do some arpeggios. She had just finished up when a fresh, sweet-smelling Maura poked her head into the studio, wet blonde locks hanging over her left shoulder.

"You're still here?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah I was just finishing up." Jane replied, getting up from the piano. They walked through the hallway together and Jane rushed before Maura to open the French doors.

"M'lady" Jane said, with a dramatic gesture. Maura grinned and walked through the door that Jane was holding open.

"Thank you!" Maura made her way to the Lexus parked in front of the studio. As she opened the door, she realized that Jane hadn't come with a car. She called out her friend who was already half way down the street.

"Jane!"

Jane turned on her heels. Maura was gesturing for her to come. She jogged back to her.

"Let me give you a ride home. It's the least I can do, after all you've done for me." Maura said.

"Oh, I couldn't"

"I insist" Maura said, flashing her single dimple. How could Jane turn that smile down? She obliged and hopped into the passenger seat.

"Nice ride," Jane said, admiring the fancy leather interior.

"Thanks. It was my sixteenth birthday gift." Maura replied, not thinking anything of it.

Jane raised an eyebrow. She had assumed the ballerina had just borrowed her father's car for the evening. If this is what the daughter drives, she couldn't imagine what the parents drove. Jane knew that Maura wasn't bragging, she just didn't know better. She decided to change the topic.

"So, you go to school around here?" Jane enquired, expecting Maura to call out the name of a high school, maybe the fancy private school in the Bay Back.

"Mhm, sophomore at BCU" Maura replied, not taking her eyes off the road.

"BCU? –Turn right here- I swear you weren't more than seventeen!" Jane exclaimed in surprise.

"I am seventeen," Maura blushed, "I uh graduated high school early."

"Wow, I'm impressed." Jane said, truthfully. This girl was pretty, rich, a great dancer and a genius too! What a perfect life!

"And what about you?" Maura asked, shaking Jane from her thoughts.

"Oh, me? I just graduated high school this year. I'm eighteen. Looking to start at the police academy soon, but I need to save up first. That's why I'm working at the studio. Take the second left"

"Wow, a police woman?"

"My dream is to be a homicide detective actually, but you know how it is being a young woman on the force…"

"I think you'll make a great homicide detective, Jane" Maura said, giving her a reassuring smile as they were stopped at a traffic light. Jane's heart rate quickened at the eye contact. When Maura turned back to the road, she realized that they were right in front of her house.

"This is me" she said, gesturing to the humble Rizzoli house, that she was suddenly slight self-conscious of.

Maura pulled into the driveway and unlocked the door.

"Thanks for the ride, Maur. You wanna stay for dinner or just to hang for bit?" she said, leaning in the window from outside the car.

Maura was surprised. She had never had dinner at a friend's house before. Well of course she had gone to dinners at the houses of wealthy artists or doctors or professors with children around her age, but those were her parents' friends, not hers. Every bone in her body wanted to accept the offer, but she knew her mother, Constance would be expecting her home so she politely declined with a sad smile and pulled out of the driveway. A glance in the rearview mirror revealed a waving Jane. She smiled to herself, her dimple deepening.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for the great reviews so far! Keep reading to find out what happens with auditions and the recital. And don't you worry, *spoiler alert* Maura will indeed be having a meal at the Rizzoli house sometime soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

When Jane walked into the studio that afternoon, she was greeted with an air of anxiety. Ballerinas were scattered across the room, warming up hurriedly or trying to calm their nerves of slipping in a last minute practice. Jane made her way to the piano, walking deliberately slowly to see if she could locate Maura to no avail. Everything was too helter skelter. However, the chaos stopped as soon as Miss V walked in and clapped her fingers.

Jane played through the various pieces as each ballerina performed her audition, one by one. Miss V was expressionless and thanked each girl as she took her final bow. Jane waited expectantly for Maura's turn. Miss V offered to take a break, seeing the nervous expression on the accompanist's face but Jane politely declined. She just wanted to see Maura ace her audition.

Finally, it was Maura's turn. She got into her starting position and nodded at Jane to let her know she was ready to begin. Jane gave her an encouraging look before beginning the melody. As much as she wanted to observe Maura, she knew if she messed up the music, Maura would be thrown and the last thing Jane wanted to do was screw up Maura's audition. She knew how badly her friend needed this so she only snuck a few quick glances. Those fleeting looks were enough to assure Jane that Maura would get the part. She was the most graceful dancer Jane had seen all day. Jane marveled at the way her body moved with such fluidity and the way her movements matched the character of the music perfectly. When the piece was over, Maura slipped out so quickly that Jane only saw a flash of golden curls when she looked up. She wasn't worried though; Maura would surely get the part.

"Janie! Would you get the phone? I'm cooking!" Angela yelled from the kitchen.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming, Ma!" Jane yelled, running down the stairs. Why couldn't her mother ask one of the boys to get it instead? She grumbled. However, when Jane heard the voice on the other end, she was glad that she was the one who answered.

"Jane?"

"Hey Maur, what's up?"

"Uh… would it be okay if I come to your house? I… I just need you- Uh, I mean I need a friend right now" Maura said. This was the most frazzled Jane had ever heard her usually composed friend sound.

"Sure, of course!" Jane replied. She heard a weak chuckle on the line.

"Good, because I'm on your doorstep…"

"What? You're where?" Jane wasn't sure she had heard right.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, I'll just go back home, I-"

"No, Maur!" Jane hung up without explaining further on the phone. Instead she rushed outside to find the petite ballerina slumped on her front steps. She rushed to sit beside her while taking off her jacket and draping it over Maura's bare shoulders.

"Hey" Jane said, not wanting to push the obviously upset Maura too far.

"Hey" Maura responded. She still hadn't met Jane's eyes. She snuggled into the warmth of the jacket, taking in Jane's scent for a second. The sun was just dipping below the horizon when Maura finally looked up and into Jane's eyes. She saw patience, compassion and concern.

"I didn't get the part. The roles were posted today and I didn't get the part."

"Oh Maur… I'm so so sorry!" Jane threw an arm lightly around Maura. The smaller girl buried her head in Jane's shoulder and Jane took this as an invitation to embrace her fully.

"I'm the understudy." Maura managed to choke out. Jane's heart broke at the sound of Maura's sweet voice breaking. She couldn't bear to see her so sad.

"Hey, that still means you were pretty good!" she tried to offer comfort.

"Yeah, but not the best. I need to be the best, Jane." Maura's tears flowed freely now.

"You were the best to me, honest." Jane said, sincerely. She tried to lighten the mood with a joke, "Well maybe whoever got the part will fall ill and then the understudy will have to step in" she nudged Maura.

"No, I don't want to wish ill on anybody… besides she obviously deserved it more than me."

"It's okay, Maur. You'll get it next time. You're a brilliant dancer. Nobody gets the lead role all the time." Jane was struggling. She was never the best at comforting people or handling emotions in general. Just then, Angela came to the rescue.

"What are you girls doing outside in the cold?!" Maura quickly moved out of Jane's embrace and both girls stood up.

"Sorry Ma, this is my friend, Maura. She's a ballerina."

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Rizzoli" Maura said politely and extended her hand. How she had managed to compose herself in just a few seconds, Jane would never know.

"Oh, just Angela's fine" she said, wiping her hand on her apron before shaking Maura's, "well, aren't you two coming in?"

"Oh, I was just leaving actually" Maura said, fishing in her pocket for her car keys.

"Nonsense! Dinner's ready, you have to stay, I insist!" Angela said. Maura looked at Jane expectantly.

"You don't wanna turn my mother down" Jane chuckled and gestured for Maura to enter her house.

Soon, an extra place was set at the table and Jane was sent outside to call her brothers and her father. They had been in the backyard working on Frank's car. Usually, Jane would be there to help them, but as of late, she had been spending more and more time in her room when she was not at work.

The boys shuffled in and were a little surprised to see a pretty young woman seated at their dinner table. Tommy hurriedly fixed his hair while Frankie smiled sheepishly as Angela introduced everyone to Maura.

"I wasn't aware you had siblings, Jane" she said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, it's not something I tend to advertise" Jane joked.

"Hey!" Tommy and Frankie protested simultaneously.

"C'mon kids. Be civil for once. We have a guest." Frank Sr. chided.

"Well, what about you, Maura? Have you got any siblings?" Angela made conversation.

"Oh no, I haven't" Maura said.

"You're an only child then? What a shame. Your parents didn't wanna try for more, seeing how pretty you turned out?"

"Ma!" Jane shot her a harsh look. Maura blushed.

"No, it's fine, Jane. Actually, I'm adopted." Maura said.

Everyone at the table looked genuinely surprised, especially Jane. Frank hurriedly changed the topic and soon they were reminiscing about Jane's ballerina days, much to her embarrassment. Maura looked quite amused and even though Jane didn't like her parents poking fun at her in front of her friend, she was glad to see Maura grinning earnestly. She was glad that she wasn't as upset as earlier.

After dinner, the boys left as they were staying at a friend's house and Angela and Frank settled in front of the television. Maura offered to help Jane with the dishes before she left. Usually, Jane wouldn't accept help with the chores from a dinner guest, but Maura was a friend and she secretly wanted to spend more time with her. So they ended up doing the dishes together. Maura daintily picked up a plate with a calm expression on her face but Jane saw the confusion in her eyes.

"You've never actually done this before, have you?" Jane laughed.

"Honestly? No" Maura blushed. She noticed a mischievous gleam in Jane's eyes.

"Well, here. I'll show you how to do it." Jane said taking Maura's hand. Both girls' heartbeats quickened at the contact but they hid that fact from each other.

"So you wet the dish like so, and then you take the dishwashing liquid and you… splash your friend!" Jane said, demonstrating each step. Maura gasped and jumped back as Jane flicked water in her face.

"Oh no, you didn't!" Maura said with a smirk, and splashed some water back at Jane. Within a matter of minutes, both girls were soaked to the skin. Angela came rushing in to see what all the commotion was about. She was shocked to find two drenched teenagers, struggling to hold back their giggles.

"Janie! Sometimes I wonder whether you're eighteen or five! You two go upstairs and change into something dry right now. I won't have Maura go home in that state!" Angela chided. Maura was a little scared at first, as she never liked getting in trouble, but as Jane grabbed her hand and led her upstairs giggling, she knew it wasn't serious.

"Welcome… to my palace!" Jane said as she opened the door to her room. It was quite simple, white walls, twin bed in the middle, dresser with hardly any clutter, but Jane liked it.

"Why, it's beautiful, your majesty!" Maura exclaimed, playing along. She curtsied and when she bent over, her wet hair dripped onto Jane's rug.

"Oopsie, sorry!" she giggled. She felt drunk. Why does Jane have me acting like a five year old? Not just that, but enjoying it as well!

Jane tossed her a towel and both girls dried off. Jane held up an oversized Red Sox jersey and a pair of sweats.

"Sorry, it's all I got"

Maura shrugged and began to peel off her wet clothes. Jane hurried to avert her eyes although she had seen it all before in the showers back at the studio. She wondered how Maura was so confident about her body and she turned slightly to the side and began to strip herself.

"Wow, nice abs!" Maura exclaimed, making Jane blush. She looked up to find Maura open-mouthedly admiring her and she suddenly felt even more self-conscious. Even in that huge Red Sox jersey, Jane could see Maura's clearly defined breasts with her nipples sticking out because of the cold water. Jane realized that her expression was identical to Maura's- unashamed admiration of her friend's body. After one last moment of ogling, the girls started to laugh at themselves. Jane flopped down on the bed and patted the spot next to her. Maura lay next to Jane and it was only when her head hit the pillow, she realized how tired she was. She and Jane were having so much fun, her earlier sorrows were almost completely forgotten. Both girls were so exhausted that neither said a word, but the silence was comfortable. Jane closed her eyes and focused on the sound of Maura's deep breathing, smiling every time a contented hum escaped her friend's lips. Jane's bed was quite small, so thanks to bodily heat, the girls were warmed up in no time. They were also asleep in no time… Angela had come to check on them when they hadn't come down after an hour. She didn't have the heart to wake them, as they looked so peaceful. She was sure Maura's parents would understand.


	5. Chapter 5

The rehearsals were becoming more and more frequent as the date of the recital approached. Every time, Jane watched as Maura danced several feet behind Avery, who had gotten the lead role. Maura was almost completely in character, as she was excellent at expression, but Jane could see a hint of sadness in her eyes. Never jealousy, just disappointment.

One day, after rehearsal, Maura caught up with Jane.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Alright, I guess. Have you seen me dancing?"

"Of course, Maur. You looked great." Maura blushed.

"Thanks. But there's one thing that's bothering me. You know that part when Thomas has to lift Avery?" Jane nodded. "Well, he never actually rehearsed it with me… because I'm just the understudy. I know it's silly as it's highly improbable that something will happen to Avery and I'll have to step in, but I just wish I had someone to practice that part with me…" Maura explained, avoiding eye contact.

"Well… I can do it!" Jane said.

"Oh Jane, I couldn't ask you to do that for me. Besides, you don't even do ballet."

"I did for a while when I was a kid… C'mon Maur, lemme have a go. How hard can it be? All I gotta do is lift you, right? And you're kinda tiny, and I'm pretty strong!" Jane grinned, flexing her biceps comically. Maura laughed.

"Well, I can't resist that offer, can I?"

So the girls had stayed back until the studio was empty. Jane pulled up the music on YouTube and watched Maura glide effortless across the room while she waited on her cue. When Maura gave her a slight nod, she stepped in and held out her arms. Maura placed her hands on Jane's shoulder to steady herself as Jane lifted her, hands firmly gripping her waist. When Maura felt steady enough, she extended her arms into the position they had to be in, but Jane thought that this meant it was time to come down. So she loosened her grip and Maura slipped down with a cry. Jane was stunned. Maura had slipped just enough for Jane's hands to be cupping her breasts. Jane's eyes widened in shock and she removed her hands as soon as she processed what was happened. As a result, both girls fell to the floor. After a brief moment of silence and ensuring that no one was hurt, the girls burst out laughing. Eventually, Maura rose and offered a hand to help Jane up.

"What do you say we try that again, except with less groping this time?" Maura said with a wink.

"Aww, that was my favourite part!" Jane complained, only half-jokingly. Maura rolled her eyes but she was smiling as she walked over and took her starting position again.

The next try was a bit more successful. The move had been executed without falling or inappropriate touching, but it was slightly clumsy still. So they had one more go, and this time, it turned out perfectly. Maura hopped down from Jane's arms and continued the dance around her and Jane looked on in awe. Maura was the most beautiful and graceful ballerina upon whom she had ever laid eyes. Before she knew it, the dance was finished.

"Thanks for helping me, Jane. What do you say I treat you to dinner?" Maura said, packing up her things.

"Well, now that you mention it, I am kinda hungry." Jane said, "Lemme just tell Ma that I won't be home for dinner.

As they made their way to the car, Jane telephoned her mother.

"Hey Ma, I'm going out for dinner tonight."

"Alright Janie"  
"Yup, don't wait up for me."  
"Why? You better not be going to see some guy, Jane!"

"Oh no, Ma. I'm just going out with Maura!"

"Oh, I like her. She's such a nice girl, Jane. You should learn from her, you know. She's so lady-like and-"

"Ma, please! I'm hanging up now. Bye."

Jane looked up at Maura who was grinning.

"You heard that, didn't you?"

"Well, the volume settings on your phone aren't exactly quiet"

By then, they had reached Maura's car. Maura opened the passenger door and gestured for Jane to enter.

"M'lady" she said with a smirk, doing the same thing that Jane had done for her a while back.

Jane laughed and entered the vehicle and Maura walked around to the other side and got settled in the driver's seat.

The radio was on and both girls were so caught up jamming along to some classic Bon Jovi that it hadn't occurred to Jane to ask where they were going. She didn't expect McDonald's but she was certainly not expecting the place that Maura had taken her to.

They pulled up to a huge two-storey Victorian style building with an amazing garden with a fountain in the middle. The valet opened the door for the two girls and Maura tossed him the keys.

"Good to see you again, Ms. Isles."  
"I told you to call me Maura, Mike" Maura said with a smile.

They entered the restaurant and Jane's jaw dropped. The biggest and most beautiful chandelier hung in the center of the room surrounded by incredibly intricate paintings on the ceiling. Jane suddenly felt out of place in her plain tee shirt and jeans as she noticed the 'elegantly casual' dress of other patrons. Maura was in a fitted knee length pencil skirt with a ruffled blouse. Over the sound of the clink of champagne glasses, Jane voiced her concern about being underdressed. Maura assured her not to worry as the server lead them upstairs. They were ushered into a private room with a candle-lit table for two.

"No need to worry, it's just me and you here, Jane" Maura said as they took their seats.

"Wow, you certainly go all out" Jane said, still in awe of the place.

"My parents are regulars at this place and they reserve this room for date nights. They said I could use it too, if ever I had someone special enough to bring."

"I'm special, huh?" Jane said with a smirk.

"Of course you are" Maura said, placing her hand over Jane's and looking into her eyes. The moment was broken as the waiter came with the menus. Jane pulled her hand back quickly and began to peruse. Lobster, steak, caviar. Jane tried to maintain a neutral impression, but she internally gawked at the price list. The waiter came back a few minutes later to take their orders. Maura ordered the Coq au Vin and Jane blurted that she'll have whatever Maura was having, even though she had no clue what a "cocoveh" was. Maura also ordered a bottle of Chateau de la Valence. Jane raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't we a little bit underaged?" she enquired as a glass was poured for each girl.

"Shh," Maura said with a wink as she took a sip. A satisfied "mm" escaped her lips as she tasted her favourite wine. Jane relished in the sound as she gingerly tried the drink herself.

"Wow, that is some good stuff!"

"Isn't it?" Maura smiled as Jane took a large gulp, very unsophisticatedly. How could Jane manage to be so attractive to her while being so… uncouth, for lack of a better word.

"So, how many lucky guys have you brought here?" Jane tried making conversation as they awaited the food. Maura looked down.

"Actually, you're the first person I've deemed worthy" she said, trying to get a laugh.

"Really? You're telling me a girl as beautiful as you has never had a gentleman suitor before?"

"Oh, I've had suitors" Maura replied, not using the term ironically like Jane, "but I don't know. There just wasn't a connection…" Maura trailed off.

"Are you implying that there is a connection between… us?" Jane questioned, suddenly brave (it must be the wine). Maura's cheeks flushed.

"Well… I've never really felt like this before. But I understand if you don't get what I mean… I'm sure you've have lots of close friends, but you're my first. Maybe I'm confusing that feeling for something else, I don't know, I'm sorry I'm rambling" Maura said all in one breath.

Jane was stunned. She didn't speak for a moment. Maura's pulse was racing as she wondered if she had just ruined her one true friendship.

"I… I never actually had a close female friend either. I was always hanging with the guys, you know? And I don't wanna mix up my feelings and screw this up either… but it does feel like s-something more." Jane said, not meeting Maura's eyes.

"So… what does this mean?"

"Do we really have to define the relationship? Let's just go with the flow and see what happens…"

Maura considered it for a moment.

"Hmm…okay."

Jane thought that the conversation would turn the dinner into a completely awkward affair, but just then, the food arrived and as soon as Jane dug in, she exclaimed in the excitement.

"This is the happiest my taste buds have ever been!"

Maura grinned at Jane's adorableness and soon they were back to chatting like the whole conversation had never happened. A half an hour later, the table was cleared and the waiter was back, refilling their glasses and offering dessert.

"Oh, Jane, the cheesecake here is to die for!" Maura said, closing her eyes in memory of the last time she had had the cheesecake.

"Man, Maura… I don't know. I feel like if I have another bite of anything, I'll explode. So I think I'll pass."  
"Okay Jane, I'd prefer if you didn't explode so just one order of the cheesecake, please."  
The waiter presently brought the slice of cheesecake and placed it in front of Maura. Jane licked her lips at the sight of Maura slowly bringing a piece of her mouth then licking the spoon clean.

Maura noticed the way she was being eyed and played up the sultry bites. Jane couldn't help it anymore. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to taste the cake or Maura more. She decided to make a move on the former as the latter made her too nervous.

"Hey Maur, on a second thought, could please try a teensy-weensy bite?"

Maura giggled and motioned for Jane to come closer. She leaned over the table and placed her cheesecake-covered finger into Jane's mouth. Jane sucked gently and pulled away. They were looking deep into each other's eyes as Jane swallowed the taste and Maura licked the remaining crumbs from her finger that had just been on Jane's tongue.

"I think I'm ready to go" Maura said. Jane gave her a knowing look. Neither could wait any longer. Maura quickly paid the bill. Usually Jane would object but 1. She didn't have any cash on her and 2. If she did, she sure as hell wouldn't be able to afford that bill and 3. She was too turned on to worry about money at the moment.

Even though it was only a few minutes, the time that the valet took to bring Maura's car seemed like an eternity. They hopped in after quickly wishing Mike a good night and Maura drove (trying not to focus on the touch of Jane's hand on her thigh) until they reached a secluded spot on the road. Before Maura had the chance to park properly, Jane had unbuckled both of their seatbelts and found herself on Maura who promptly reclined the seat as far as it could go. Jane pressed her lips against Maura's, her hand cupping her cheek. Maura kissed back with equal intensity and hunger, swiping her tongue across Jane's bottom lip. Jane granted access and their wet tongues met in a passionate kiss. Maura ran her fingers through Jane's wild curls and a soft moan escaped her lips and Jane moved down to kiss the smaller girl's neck. Hands explored bodies, lips ghosted skin. Soon the windows were fogged up and neither girl had a care in the world…


End file.
